


Seperti Permen Berbagai Rasa

by nanasmanis, Nanasrbf



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: #NulisRandom2017, F/M, M/M, Romantic Fluff, kolaborasi fanfiksi tsukikage yang pertama
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-09 09:46:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11101977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanasmanis/pseuds/nanasmanis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanasrbf/pseuds/Nanasrbf
Summary: Seperti permen berbagai rasa, hubungan kami pun begitu.(Kumpulan fanfiksi tsuki/kage random dari Nanasrbf dan nanasmanis.)





	1. Aneh

**Author's Note:**

> Semua karakter milik: Haruichi Furudate
> 
> Kami hanya mengadopsinya menjadi sebuah tulisan. Bukan komersial, semata-mata untuk ekspresi diri.
> 
> Feel free to comment, bookmark, and kudos!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Biasanya, laki-laki pirang itu hanya mau mengajari sang setter tirani waktu sebelum dan sesudah latihan klub bola voli.

Tidak akan ada yang percaya; bahwa Tsukishima mau memberi pelajaran tambahan kepada Kageyama, di luar jam kerja. Biasanya, laki-laki pirang itu hanya mau mengajari sang _setter_ tirani waktu sebelum dan sesudah latihan klub bola voli. Aneh memang. Hinata yang diajarinya juga, tak mendapat perlakuan spesial tersebut.

Otomatis, anggota voli lainnya mulai memenuhi otak dengan ribuan pertanyaan, kala Hinata memberitahukan sikap aneh Tsukishima. “Kok, bisa, yah? Kageyama dan Tsukishima yang bagaikan anjing dan kucing bisa akur?” Tanggap Sugawara, ketika mereka membicarakan fenomena ajaib ini.

Kembali ke topik utama. Saat ini sedang istirahat. Seperti biasanya— dalam tiga hari terakhir ini, Tsukishima dengan nada ogah-ogahan _super_ menyebalkan, mengajak Kageyama pergi ke ruang klub untuk belajar sebentar.

Mereka tak tahu kalau terdapat orang lain di sana. Ya, ada Hinata; sedang jalan-jalan di sekitar gedung olahraga untuk menyegarkan otak. Namun tiba-tiba, kegiatan santainya berubah jadi acara menyelidiki dua insan ala detektif abalan. Hinata, yang memandang mereka berjalan bersama dikejauhan, hanya mengernyit kebingungan. _Serius itu mereka barengan?!_ Pikirnya (sok) didramatisir, sambil diam-diam membuntuti dari belakang.

Sementara itu, Tsukishima sampai ke depan pintu klub terlebih dahulu. “Oi, Raja. Lamban sekali kakimu,” ujarnya sarkas, seraya mengeluarkan kunci dari kantung celana.

“Sialan kau! Berhenti memanggilku Raja!” Kageyama membalas. Ia berusaha memperbaiki selempang tasnya yang melorot. Keseimbangan tubuhnya sedikit oleng, dan langkah kakinya berat untuk menaiki anak tangga. “Aku jalan lambat, karena buku serta kamus tebal pemberianmu juga! Memangnya kita belajarnya bakal lama?”

“Duuh ... kalau ngomong santai dikit, dong, Raja. Jangan pakai urat.” Tsukishima mengusap-usap telinga.

“APA?”

“Dasar tuli.”

Grr! _Sampah._ Untung saja Kageyama masih mampu menahan diri. Jika tidak, ia pasti melayangkan satu dua tinju ke wajah tanpa dosa Tsukishima.

“Oi!” Tsukishima melangkah masuk ruangan. “Mau sampai kapan berdiri disitu? Katanya capek. Bohong, yah?”

“Ternyata kamu masih bisa peduli toh. Aku _terkesan,_ ” cibir Kageyama.

“Bodo.”

Kageyama tak menanggapi lebih omongan kurang ajar Tsukishima. Ia justru masuk ruangan klub setelah melepas sepatu, dengan muka dingin seperti biasa. Di tengah-tengah sana, Tsukishima telah mempersiapkan keperluan untuk belajar. Ada sebuah meja lipat, buku dan alat tulis, serta sebilah kayu rotan. _Sungguh!_ Jelas banget bahwa laki-laki penyuka stroberi itu, kepengin memberikan hukuman. Berupa pukulan cantik di jari-jari manis murid istimewa _nya._

Tsukishima berdeham. Menarik atensi Kageyama yang mengawang-awang, akibat suasana tidak menyenangkan. “Kamu mau belajar apa?”

“Bahasa Inggris,” ucap Kageyama cepat. “Tapi ... aku belum menghapalkan kosakata kemar—”

_SLAP!_

Satu pukulan tongkat rotan memukul meja. Kuat _sekali!_ Sampai-sampai Kageyama menutup mata karena kaget.

“Hei! Apakah aku memintamu untuk bermalas-malasan?” Tanya Tsukishima. Nada biacaranya berat, dan Kageyama kebingungan. _Jarang-jarang dia niat bicara._

Kageyama buru-buru menggeleng. “Ti-tidak.”

“Terus kenapa kamu malas-malasan?! Hapalin sana!” Tsukishima dengan santainya melempar kamus tebal ke muka laki-laki di hadapannya. Untung Kageyama pandai mem- _block_ sesuatu. Jadi leparan tadi tidak mulus mendarat di wajah. “Ingat! Minimal lima kosakata,” imbuh Tsukishima.

Oke. Mari kita beralih sebentar. Ketika dua-sejoli-kebanyakan-hubungan-platonik itu asyik berkutat sama buku. Hinata dengan tidak elitnya, menguping pembicaraan lewat menempelkan telinga ke pintu. Penasaran setengah hidup, pada apa-apa saja yang mereka obrolkan. Siapa tahu, _hint-hint_ enggak terduga nyempil. Dan ia bisa berbagi gosip layaknya Hinata.

Tenang kok, tenang! Hinata bukan tipe laki-laki yang nusuk dari belakang (mending nusuk dari depan, dong, ehe). Nanti kalau mereka terbukti _ada_ apa-apanya, dia pasti melempar ucapan selamat.

(—Ucapan selamat telah menjadi pasangan _teraneh,_ maksudnya.)

Sehabis jeda panjang, Hinata mendengar sesuatu lagi.

“Oi! Kenapa sih, kamu mau beri aku pelajaran tambahan yang lebih?”

“Eng ... kenapa, yah?”

“Aku tahu kamu menyembunyikan suatu hal. Jangan pura-pura enggak ngerti.”

Hinata yang mendengarnya seketika membulatkan mata hiperbola. Tingkat kekepoannya semakin meningkat.

“Aku cuma pengin, orang-orang berhenti mikir kalau kita itu kurang akur. Terlebih, bagi laki-laki pendek dibalik pintu sana,” tukas Tsukishima bernada sinis. “Oi, Hinata! Ke sini coba. Jangan menguping.”

_GLEK!_

Hinata tertangkap basah. _Mati aku!_ Pikirnya dengan muka pucat pasi.


	2. Kencan?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama dan Tsukishima mau kencan, tapi ada banyak ujian(cobaan) di depan mata.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Fem!Kageyama. pengusaha!Tsukishima
> 
> Semua karakter milik: Haruichi Furudate
> 
> Kami hanya mengadopsinya menjadi sebuah tulisan. Bukan komersial, semata-mata untuk ekspresi diri.
> 
> Feel free to comment, bookmark, and kudos!

**Lelah**

Jelas terlihat kalau Kageyama sudah dalam mode siap tidur mati. Pekerjaannya menyangkut deadline, membuat gadis itu serasa diperbudak waktu, tapi yang dia lakukan tetap menyelesaikan hal yang seharusnya dilakukan.

 

Ketukan pintu terdengar memuakkan, dia tidak berniat membuka. Kalau itu adalah kekasihnya, Tsukishima, biarkan saja. toh dia membawa kunci apartement Kageyama tiap mau main kesini.

 

“Hei, kenapa tidak membuka pintu?” protes Tsukishima yang dibalas gumaman. Oh, betapa Kageyama sangat merindukan tidur sekarang.

 

“Berisik kau anak bulan, aku sedang ingin tidur,” seakan mengucapkan mantra, Kageyama dengan rambut panjang berantakan bergerak layaknya zombie dalam film-film horor supranatural. Tampang kekasihnya sudah kusut sejak dijemput dua jam yang lalu. Mengingat Tsukishima terlampau pengertian, ditidurkanlah Kageyama sampai ditepuk-tepuk pelan.

 

Setidaknya kencan mereka tergantikan dengan menatap wajah manis Kageyama yang tertidur dengan pulasnya.

 

 

**:::**

**Jadi berkencan?**

Hari ini keduanya akan bertemu. Kageyama dan Tsukishima punya cara sendiri untuk kencan, seperti mengajukan proposal bodoh yang dilampirkan bersama map biru. Kageyama awalnaya mengira itu daftar pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan, tapi begitu dibuka, rasanya dia ingin melayangkan pukulan keras sampai membuat Tsukishima patah tulang.

 

Kertasnya HVS, ditulis dengan pena biru. Isinya hanya beberapa kata seperti,

 

**_Mau berkencan hari ini? kau sudah janji, pekerjaanmu sudah selesai. Aku tunggu di taman dekat rumah jam 10 pagi. Kau jangan sampai telat ya, MY QUEEN_ **

**_-Tsukishima Kei_ **

****

****

Kageyama menatap jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 09.15 pagi. seakan menertawakan kebiasaannya yang bangun telat, shampoo di kamar mandi habis, air di kamar mandi tidak memadai. Kageyama ingin pasrah, tapi teringat kalau di belakang rumah ada sumur untuk keadaan darurat.

 

Siapa bilang ini bukan keadaan darurat?

 

Kageyama sudah memastikan waktu untuk mengangkut air dan mandi tidak kurang dari 10 menit. Shampoonya habis, jadi dia terpaksa tidak keramas hari ini. Kageyama bermodalkan gosok gigi dan sabunan sedikit, keluar dari kamar mandi, kemudian memilih baju ganti.

 

Teringat kalau rambutnya benar-benar bau dan tidak bisa dikondisikan, Kageyama tidak habis akal. _Tidak ada rotan, akarpun jadi._ Pepatah itu memang benar dan Kageyama percaya tentunya. Semua wanita di dunia ini tau kalau inovasi manusia telah menciptakan _Dry Shampoo_ untuk perawatan, tapi Kageyama memegang prinsip _Cantik dengan Low Budget_ disaat seperti ini. bedak bayi tidak hanya berfungsi untuk sekedar poles di wajah disaat kepepet, tapi bisa jadi _Dry Shampoo_   _kepepet_ karena hasil yang diberikan sangat memuaskan.

 

Kageyama sudah mengatasi rambut, kemudian masalah _makeup_. Dia tidak ingin terkesan _glamour_ atau _nyabe,_ bedak bayi tadi juga digunakan dimuka. Masalahnya dia tidak punya kemampuan memoles _eyeliner,_  dia kesal sendiri kalau benda itu mencong sana-sini.

 

“Oh, Hinata..” Kageyama teringat untuk menelpon Hinata untuk masalah beginian. lima detik telponnya terhubung, Hinata menjawab dengan nada ngantuk.

 

“Apa?”

 

“Pake _eyeliner_ biar ga mencong gimana?”

 

Lagi-lagi Hinata menguap, “Punya _Sticky notes?_ Ambil satu trus gunain buat pembatas.  Taro di pinggir mata dan buat bentuk kayak sayap gitu. Ga paham? Berarti Lo bego.”

 

Dan panggilan tertutup. Kageyama rasanya ingin menjambak rambut oranye itu.

 

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 09.39, benar-benar waktu yang kepepet. Untuk tempatnya di taman depan rumah.

 

Kageyama mengikuti instruksi Hinata tadi dan hasilnya berhasil.

 

Ponsel Kageyama berbunyi nyaring, layarnya menampilkan sosok Tsukishima Kei dalam balutan kaos oblong bercelana jeans. Kageyama menggeser slide hijau; menjawab panggilan.

 

“Halo.”

 

“ _Sorry baby, hari ini kita ga jadi kencan. Clientku datang dan mereka mengadakan rapat mendadak. Kau lanjutkan tidurnya saja ya, kau pasti lelah. I love you.”_

 

Ok, jadi kencannya batal?

 

Dan Tsukishima Kei seenaknya mematikan ponsel tanpa mendengar jawaban Kageyama?

 

Oh, itu tindakan yang berani, kawan. Lihat saja, setelah apa yang terjadi, Tsukishima Kei pasti akan rugi sendiri. Kageyama menyesal bangun dari tidur. Dilihatnya lagi ke kaca, wajahnya hanya dipoles bedak bayi dan eyeliner, sepertinya tidak apa kalau dibawa tidur.

 

Pada akhirnya, Kageyama kembali melanjutkan kencan..

 

_Bersama bantal dan kasur yang menggoda._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TsukiFem!Kage
> 
> Referensi: 20 Beauty Hacks Everyone Should Know
> 
> Oh, hai semuanya~  
> untuk chapter ini, aku alias Nanasrbf yang nulis~ sangat lucu kalau diliat ada dua nanas yang berkolaborasi, ga nyangka aku bakalan ketemu kembaran(penname) xD btw, semoga kalian suka ya sama kolab #nulisrandom2017 ini~ jangan lupa kudos dan komen~  
> sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya~~~


	3. Sakit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ia menatap hampa langit-langit kamarnya. Peluh keringat terus bercucuran, tetapi suhu badannya tak kunjung berkurang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Semua karakter milik: Haruichi Furudate
> 
> Kami hanya mengadopsinya menjadi sebuah tulisan. Bukan komersial, semata-mata untuk ekspresi diri.
> 
> Feel free to comment, bookmark, and kudos!

“Kageyama absen karena lagi sakit,” ucap Sugawara tiba-tiba kepada Daichi.

Seketika anggota voli lainnya yang mendengar, menghentikan aktivitas. Ekspresi mereka macam-macam. Berbau madesu bercampur kaget. Namun, semua ekspresi itu menyiratkan makna: _Kageyama ternyata bisa sakit juga? Wow! Aku tercengang sekali!_ Secara terang-terangan. Kecuali, bagi laki-laki berhelai pirang di sudut ruangan sana, yang sedang memegang botol minuman. Wajahnya seperti biasa datar, tapi hati dan pikirannya tidak datar. Ibarat air laut. Penuh gelombang.

“Kageyama kemarin main hujan, sih, pas pulang ke rumah,” timpal Hinata geli. Sebuah senyum licik terpatri di mukanya. “Asyik ...! Berarti hari ini enggak ada yang marahin aku ...!” Serunya seraya berlari-lari mengintari ruangan.

“Jadi hari ini, aku tidak mendengar teriakan ‘Hinata _boge!_ ’ dari Kageyama ...,” ujar Yamaguchi pelan. Setidaknya latihan hari ini lebih tenang dari biasanya. Walau mereka akan kekurangan anggota. Khususnya bagi Hinata, karena dialah _setter_ -nya.

Daichi bertepuk tiga kali, agar meminta perhatian anggotanya setelah berdiskusi kecil dengan Sugawara. “Begini. Aku mau mengajak kalian nanti sore, untuk mengunjungi rumah Kageyama sambil menengok keadaannya bersama Sugawara. Ada yang berhalangan hadir?”

Asahi dan Tsukishima mengangkat tangan.

“Bisa jelaskan padaku alasannya?”

“Aku ada urusan dengan Ibuku,” jelas laki-laki bertampang om-om tersebut.

“Aku malas melihat wajah menjengkelkannya,” jawab Tsukishima enteng.

“Sudah kuduga,” bisik Tanaka pada Nishinoya.

Tsukishima serta-merta menghadap ke belakang. “Aku bisa mendengar itu, Tanaka- _san._ ” Tanaka dan Nishinoya seketika bersiul-siul panjang. Pura-pura cuek.

Daichi menghela napas. “Baiklah! Kalau begitu, Asahi beserta Tsukishima tidak ikut. Ya sudah, lanjutkan latihannya!”

“ _Osu!_ ”

* * *

Kageyama menatap hampa langit-langit kamarnya. Peluh keringat terus bercucuran, tetapi suhu badannya tak kunjung berkurang. Masih tinggi. Masih menyiksa diri. Wajahnya memerah. Mulutnya terbuka, mengembuskan napas panas. Telapak tangan dan kakinya dingin layaknya es batu. Namun badan, tangan, leher, dan kepalanya panas semacam ada api di dalamnya. Bahkan kompres di dahi seperti tak memberi efek berarti.

Tadi, beberapa menit yang lalu, anggota klubnya selain Asahi dan Tsukishima, datang berkunjung. Respons Kageyama hanya tersenyum (walau terlihat menyeramkan), juga menutup mata. Sesekali mengangguk lemas ketika Sugawara bersama Daichi memberi nasehat, dan Nishinoya mengucapkan kalimat semangat. Tidak ada perlakuan lain kecuali terbaring lemah. Cuma ibunya-lah, yang menawarkan mereka minuman, beserta cemilan ringan sebelum kembali ke rumah masing-masing.

Sekarang tenaganya tinggal sedikit. Tidur. Dia harus tidur.

Belum juga Kageyama menutup mata, pintu tiba-tiba terbuka. Ia mengerang kesal, dan matanya perlahan-lahan menatap siapa yang berdiri di depan pintu. Sesosok wanita. Itu pasti ibunya. Serta ... seorang _laki-laki jangkung?_

Kageyama kontan menegakkan tubuh. Maniknya membelalak. Memandang tak percaya terhadap Tsukishima, yang berdiri dengan wajah songong minta ditonjok. Tidak sempat bertanya, ibunya langsung berbalik sehabis memberikan semangkuk air dingin, serta handuk biru muda bertekstur lembut pada Tsukishima.

Kemudian, Tsukishima meletakkan mangkuk di nakas sebelah kiri tempat tidur Kageyama. Ia berujar, “Aku tidak tahu jika Raja bisa sakit.”

“Aku juga tidak tahu, kalau rakyat jelata bisa mengunjungi Raja. _Padahal_ dia sangat benci perintah diktaktor,” balas Kageyama tak kalah sarkas. Walaupun saat ia berbicara terdengar terputus-putus. Napasnya pendek. Astaga.

“Harusnya kamu bersyukur dikunjungi ketika ajal mendekat.”

“Aku sudah bersyukur berat dikunjungi Hinata dkk,” jawab Kageyama.

“Cih!” Tsukishima membuang muka ke luar jendela. “Kamu tuh sakit. Enggak usah sok sengak, deh.”

“Ceritanya kamu peduli?” Tanya Kageyama. Kedua tangannya menutup mulut. Ekspresinya dibuat-buat terkejut. “Oh, ya ampun! _Sungguh,_ keajaiban sekali.”

“Memang keajaiban. Aku saja tidak menyangka mau menginjakkan kaki ke lantai kamarmu.”

“Bodo.”

“Hus! Orang sakit tidak perlu cerewet!” Tsukishima langsung mengganti kompres di dahi Kageyama, dengan kain handuk yang sudah dicelupkan ke air. Namun, iris madunya menangkap sesuatu yang aneh. Tanpa permisi, jari-jari tangan kanannya menyibak rambut di belakang telinga Kageyama yang menutup leher. Ada bintik-bintik merah keabuan. Sekilas nampak seperti ruam akibat biang keringat. “Kamu ... kamu kena campak, kah?”

“Hah? Apa? Suaramu pelan sekali!” Protes Kageyama.

“Aku bilang ...” Tsukishima meneguk air liur. “Kamu kena campak, kah?”

“A-apa maksudmu?”

Tsukishima langsung menarik lengan Kageyama. Jaket yang membalut tangan buru-buru ia singkap. Seraya diam-diam menatap nanar, Tsukishima menunjukkan ruam-ruam di tangan Kageyama. “Ini apa?”

“Bercak-bercak merah ...?”

“Betul.” Tsukishima membuka resleting tas merahnya. Ia mengeluarkan sebotol pupur khusus meredakan masalah gatal-gatal di kulit. “Kamu kena campak. Aku yakin itu. Kamu pasti sudah demam tinggi sejak kemarin, kan? Pas main hujan-hujanan, ada kontak dengan penderita campak? Sekarang sedang sakit tenggorokan, tidak? Gejala-gejala layaknya pilek ada? Mual-mual, enggak?” Tanyanya sengit, seraya membalurkan butir-butir pupur ke tangan, leher, dan kaki Kageyama.

Wajah Kageyama bersemu. Ia tidak menyangka kalau Tsukishima akan berlaku sepeduli ini. “Ma-mana aku tahu, kalau Kakek yang menawarkan jas hujan kemarin penderita campak!”

“Pasti jas hujan itu bekas orang yang terjangkit virusnya.” Tsukishima menghela napas. “Kalau begini, kamu kudu ke dokter. Lama-lama tidak ditangani bisa berbahaya.”

“Bagaimana aku bisa jalan ke dokter kalau lagi sakit!”

Tsukishima membalikkan tubuh. Ia berjongkok. “Naik ke punggungku. Aku yang bawa.”

“HAAH?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sebenarnya, saya ingin skip giliran memposting fanfiksi hari ini karena sakit. Ah, yah, sakitnya sama dengan Kageyama di drabble saya ini. Namun saya tak ingin merusak komitmen. Maka, dengan kulit yang lagi gatal tak tertahankan, panas, pusing dsb, saya memaksakan diri menulis. Maaf sekali jika aneh, typo, dan lainnya. 
> 
> Btw, sampai ketemu di chapter depan! Terima kasih atas kudos juga komennya! Maaf belum dibalas satu-satu :)  
> Lots of love,  
> nanasmanis aka Tasha Amalia.

**Author's Note:**

> Berawal dari username sesama nanas, tercetuslah ide untuk membuat kolaborasi fanfiksi. Chapter pertama ditulis oleh nanasmanis, chapter kedua ditulis oleh Nanasrbf, kemudian begitu seterusnya.


End file.
